


Much to Do

by Niccolò Machiavelli (Piccolo_Machiavelli)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Machiavelli - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo_Machiavelli/pseuds/Niccol%C3%B2%20Machiavelli
Summary: On an all-new episode of "Where the Hell Is My Husband"...





	

Marietta sighed and stared out the window. A couple of hours had passed since her husband, Machiavelli, had left for the market. She could not see him anywhere. It wasn’t that it made her worry- she knew her husband was always off running into trouble - but it was dangerous to sneak around after dark. He likely would be killed if he ran into any guards, as their rules became strict and they would seek out troublemakers. A pot sat absent of ingredients on top of the counter.   
Another hour. That’s all I’m waiting! she thought. If he doesn’t come before then, I’m going to find the man myself.  
A knock sounded at the door and she sprang up, hoping it would be her dearly beloved. She made her way over to the door, rambling a prayer of thanks to God for preserving her husband before opening it. A guard stood in his place.

“Er… greetings,” Marietta addressed the guard sheepishly, “what brings you here?”

“Nothing of much importance. There’s something I need to speak about with your husband. Would you mind if I-” the guard peered past Marietta’s head into the house, pushing past her to enter. She firmly stood in place, her heart racing.

“He’s resting, is there any chance you can come by later?” she blurted out the first lie she could think of. Marietta did not possess her husband’s skill for deception.

The guard grabbed her collar, causing her to shriek in protest and topple over. “Is there any chance you could tell the truth about where he is?” the guard demanded, standing over her. 

She shuddered, a tear leaking from her eye. “Fine! He went to the marketplace a few kilometres from here! You’ll probably find him eating something or another there. He eats almost all of their food before he comes home. He’s not causing any trouble, I swear! He’s a wonderful, loyal man! He would never-” Marietta continued to holler at the guard even as he was leaving the house. She felt violated. How dare some brute come into her house and harass her!

What she didn’t know was that her husband was, indeed, quite busy. There was much to do and the laundry needed washing.


End file.
